Dragon and a Vampire
by Voltaire The Second
Summary: Shortly after Future Rogue's defeat at the hands of Natsu, the Eclipse Gate bursts open, revealing a group of demons, claiming they are Fairy Tail. They slaughter the present day members of the guild, except Natsu, who barely manages to escape through the gate. He arrives in the future, at Yokai academy, where destiny plays its cruel hand to the Dragon and the Vampire.
1. Chapter 1-Catastrophe

**Hey all! Welcome to the first chapter of "Dragon and a Vampire". This is an idea I've had for a while now, and I've finally gotten the time to write it out. I really hope you enjoy this story, as it has taken me a long time to think everything through. This will be a rather long story, borrowing plots and elements from both source materials. Any and all feedback is welcome, as I really value all of your opinions. It really helps with the writing and editing process, so please, read and review. And now, without any further delay, welcome to "Dragon and a Vampire"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire. All original characters and plots belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Natsu had done it. He had managed to push back Future Rogue and his dragon army back into the Eclipse Gate. However, Future Rogue's warning and description of the future still ran through Natsu's mind. A sense of uneasiness came over the young Dragon Slayer, as the bright future he had envisioned was now something that seemed to be an impossibility.

'_Are we really doomed? Will I really die? And I can't do anything about it?_' Natsu thought solemnly. Everyone around Natsu was cheering,applauding, and congratulating the young mage for his valiant efforts and his magnificent battle with the corrupted Dragon Slayer from the future. Members of Fiore's most infamous guild, Fairy Tail, were cheering Natsu's name, and talking about the huge party they were going to have in honor of their victory when they got back home. However, Natsu wasn't cheering. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

"Natsu, why do you look so glum? We won! You should be celebrating with everyone else!" a feminine voice said. Natsu looked to where the voice came from, and saw the blonde Celestial mage, Lucy. Natsu just shook his head in response.

"Sorry Luce, I just gotta bad feeling like something really bad is gonna happen." Natsu said. Lucy patted her friend on the back and shook her head.

"You're worrying too much Natsu. It's not like you. C'mon, we won! Everything is going to be alright now!" Lucy said happily. Natsu sighed. Maybe he was worrying too much, but his gut told him otherwise. The feeling that something unspeakably terrible was going to happen just wouldn't leave him.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Natsu said warily. He only said that so he wouldn't worry Lucy, but she didn't seem convinced. However, out of respect for her friend, she didn't push the issue, not wanting to push him too far. He's dealt with enough today already.

As the group started leaving the barren battlefield, the Eclipse Gate started shaking. Natsu stopped, feeling the sudden, unwarranted movement of the Eclipse Gate. he turned to see the gates moving and shaking. The other members of Fairy Tail also stopped and turned and saw this even happening. No one said anything, as they were too shocked to see that the battle may not be over after all.

The members of Fairy Tail got into their respective battle stances, waiting for something to happen. The gate started shaking more violently and rapidly with each passing second. Suddenly, the gate stopped shaking. The members of the guild slowly eased up as minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"Guess it was just a false al-" Gray began, but was cut off, as the shaking began once again. However, it was much more violent, causing the earth to shake with it. Fairy Tail got ready once again. Natsu's hand became engulfed in fire, Lucy had her keys ready, ice-cold mist began to swirl around gray, while Erza re-quipped into her "Heaven's Wheel" armor. Laxus became engulfed, and the Thunder God Tribe followed suit in their leaders example, Juvia summoned water around her, creating a swirling vortex of water around her, while the Strauss siblings went into their respective and signature "Take-Over" forms. After several minutes of just waiting while the Eclipse Gate created a massive earthquake, the gate finally burst open. At first, nothing happened. The inside of the gate was black, seemingly empty. After some time passed, a white flash erupted from the gate. Now, inside the gate was a white portal, lightning occasionally bursting forth from it. The members of Fairy Tail looked on in awe, wondering who or what was coming from the gates. Could it be Future Rogue and his dragons again? Or perhaps, someone or something else?

An eternity seemed to pass, and nothing came out of the gate. But Fairy Tail didn't relax. Not even for a moment. It was a good thing they didn't. After several minutes, a symbol appeared out of the gate. A symbol that meant a great deal to the members of Fairy Tail. One that symbolized an endless adventure. One that symbolized friendship, home, and love.

They saw the symbol of Fairy Tail on a red flag, appear from the Eclipse Gate.

The members of Fairy Tail immediately dropped their guard. They all thought one thing.

Fairy Tail from the future?

They all thought that this was a great thing. Fairy Tail, no matter what time period it was, was a force for good. But one member of the famous guild was still tense. He refused to drop his guard. The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. There was something about that flag that filled him with a sense of dread and anxiety.

Then, he stepped out of the gate.

A man wearing heavy, bulky black and red armor, red eyes, and hair as white as snow stepped out of the gate. A calm look adorned his face, but in his eyes was nothing but complete malice. Hatred radiated off of him. The man was about 100 ft. from the guild members, but they felt his killer intent from where they were standing. They all tensed up even more than they were before. Natsu however, didn't back down.

"Oi, ya white haired bastard, who are you!?" Natsu asked suspiciously. The white haired man didn't seem to notice him. Or, if he did, he ignored him. Natsu didn't take either gesture kindly.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted. The man looked at him finally. An arrogant smirk appeared on his face.

"Humans, I bring glorious news to you! We, Fairy Tail, have come from the future to bring about a shining new age!" the stranger announced. The tone in his voice was hard to read, as no one could get a clear read on the guy. Erza was the first to speak up.

"And what is this 'shining new age'?" Erza asked cautiously. The man smiled, revealing fanged teeth.

"I've come to bring about the destruction of the human race, and to bring the monsters and demons of the world to their rightful place. As rulers of this world!" he exclaimed. As he finished this bold statement, a horde of monsters and demons rushed out of the gate, an intent to kill clear in their eyes.

The true Fairy Tail looked on in awe and fear. They were still exhausted from the previous battle, and most of them could barely stand. But they wouldn't back down. Not after everything they've been through.

The members of Fiore's most powerful and famous guild charged the monstrous army, knowing full well that this might be their last battle.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass. While the members of the true Fairy Tail put up a great fight, one by one, they were defeated all but one. The Salamander was still standing, albeit barely. Blood seeped from multiple cuts and gashes littered across his body. Wherever he wasn't bleeding. he was bruised. He was also pretty sure he had a couple of broken bones, probably his ribs and maybe his left arm. But he wouldn't stop. The fire, although dimmer, was still blazing in his hands.

"For a human, I must admit, your power is much greater than I originally expected. but it looks as though you're on your last leg. I commend your bravery and power, but your stand ends here. Die with the rest of your race!" the white haired man yelled. He shot a blast of crimson-black energy that sent him flying towards the Eclipse Gate.

'_Is this really the end? Is this all I've got? There has to be something more than this..._' Natsu thought to himself. He was struggling to stay awake at this point. He heard the monsters and demons laughing all around him, mocking him.

"Guys...I'm sorry. I...I can't win." Natsu said quietly to himself. Tears began to stream down his face. He witnessed the death of his friends, his family, and he was powerless to stop it. Erza was stabbed with her own swords, through her heart. Lucy had her keys shoved through multiple parts of her body, in very...ironic locations. Gray had his hands chopped off before being stabbed in multiple parts of his body, being left to bleed out. Juvia was strangled to death, Laxus and the Thunder God tribe were forced to watch either die, each being decapitated, Laxus being the last to be killed.

Natsu didn't even have the strength to move at this point. His body was too battered and broken. He was about to just give up when he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"_Stay strong young Dragon Slayer, I am here to help you._" the feminine voice said to him. suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Natsu closed his eyes, and in an attempt to protect himself, covered his head with his arms. When he felt nothing happen, he opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a bright, white light.

"Where am I? Am I dead…?" Natsu asked himself out loud. He looked around, but all he saw was white.

"Natsu…" a voice said. Natsu's ears perked up. He knew that voice from somewhere.

"Master Mavis, is that you?" Natsu asked. Suddenly, a small woman appeared in front of him. She had long blonde hair that ran down to her feet and bright green eyes. She wore a long pink dress with a light blue jacket. In her hair were wing-like ornaments above her ears. The ghost of the first master of Fairy Tail smiled warmly at Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm so proud of you. You fought so hard until the very end. Not only for yourself, but for your friends and those you consider family. Truly, you represent everything Fairy Tail stands for." Mavis said kindly. Natsu's head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"But Master, they're all...everyone is…" Natsu couldn't finish. The harsh reality that his friends were gone, the family he grew up with, were all dead still hadn't fully registered in his mind.

"I know Natsu. Words can never express how sorry I am for you. But, what if I told you that you could change everything? You could fix this problem before it even becomes a problem! You could beat these Fairy Tail posers and set things right." Mavis said. Natsu's head shot up, hope evident in his eyes.

"Tell me how." was all the Dragon Slayer said. Mavis smiled at his determination.

"Well, those posers came out from the Eclipse Gate, right? And the Eclipse Gate is a two way portal, right? So all you've gotta do is go through the portal and beat these guys at the source!" Mavis exclaimed excitedly. Natsu's eyes practically sparkled with hope, but soon died down. This didn't go unnoticed by the First Master.

"What's wrong Natsu? I just gave you the way to save your friends and beat these guys." Mavis said. Natsu just sighed in defeat.

"But...everyone is already dead. And these guys are way too strong. I can't beat them." Natsu said dejectedly. Mavis shook her head, but the smile never left her face.

"Don't worry about that. From what I can tell, these guys must be disliked from where they are from. So that means that you shouldn't have any problems gathering allies in order to beat them. As for the gate, I've done a lot of research and snooping around for it. It turns out that the more magic you add to it, the further back or forward you go" Mavis said, clearly proud of her find. Natsu's head shot back up.

"So wait, If I absorb some of the magic from the Eclipse Gate, then I'll travel to a point before these guys came here?" Natsu said in slight confusion. Mavis nodded her head excitedly in the affirmative.

"Alright then! I'll do it! I can use all that extra time to train too!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Exactly! And just remember Natsu, we all believe in you. Your friends may no longer be here, but I can still sense them. Their hearts and hopes go out to you. They all believe in you, as do I." Mavis said, trying to reassure Natsu, trying to give him the confidence he needs. Natsu just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Mavis noticed this, and walked over to him, and did something that surprised Natsu.

She hugged him.

"Master...how are you able to…?" Natsu stammered. Mavis Vermillion is a ghost. There's no way she should be able to touch him, let alone hug him. Mavis just giggled in response.

"We're in a version of my 'Fairy Sphere'. Here, my body is made into flesh and bone." Mavis clarified. Natsu shook his head in understanding, choosing not to press the topic and confuse himself even more. So, Natsu just hugged her back. In response, Mavis felt her face heat up. It had been so long since she had felt warmth like this. she almost didn't want to let go. However, she knew Natsu had a job to do. So, regretfully, she let go and cleared her throat. Natsu just smiled at her. But his face turned serious very quickly afterwards.

"So how am I going to absorb the magic from the Eclipse Gate?" Natsu asked.

"The same way you eat fire. I analyzed the magic in the Eclipse Gate. There's a 56% chance that there is fire magic in the gate right now. Also, because of your new affinity for lightning magic, you may be able to eat said type of magic as well. According to my calculations, there is a 72% chance that there will be lightning magic in the Eclipse Gate." Mavis explained. Natsu nodded.

"So my best bet is to try eating lightning magic." Natsu stated, rather than asked. Mavis nodded.

"Well yes, but we don't know if you'll be able to eat lightning magic yet. I recommend eating the fire magic first, and if theres not any, or if theres not enough, then try lightning." Mavis explained. Natsu nodded again, but a worried expression soon crossed his face. Mavis noticed this.

"What's wrong Natsu?" The Fairy Tactician asked.

"How am I going to absorb magic from the gate with all those guys on my back?" Natsu asked worriedly. Mavis smiled and patted Natsu on the back. Natsu looked at the corporeal ghost, a confused look clear on his face.

"Don't you worry about those posers. I'll take care of them!" Mavis said with a reassuring smile. Natsu just smirked at the First's enthusiasm.

"So, are you ready?" Mavis asked. Natsu smirked his toothy grin in a vicious manner.

"Lets go avenge our fallen guild mates." Natsu said,determination clear in his voice. Mavis just smiled and nodded in response.

* * *

**Left you all hanging there huh? I wonder what'll happen next...well of course I know, but you don't! So I hope you all enjoyed the story, it would really mean a lot hear what you guys think. I accept flames, constructive ****criticism, compliments, likes and dislikes, ect. The next update should be up in a couple of days, by the latest, next week. I'll be starting finals for school soon, so no promises on any quick updates. But don't hate me too much if I keep you all waiting for a bit. I hope to see you all next time! Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2-Arrival-Part 1

**Howdy! Welcome to "Dragon and a Vampire" chapter 2! I hope for those of you who read the first chapter, you'll enjoy the second chapter as well. Turns our I had a lot of free time today, so I managed to finish the second chapter early. However, the next chapter won't be up for a few days, so I'm sorry about that. Anyway, without further delay, let's get started with the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire. All characters and plots belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you clear on what you have to do?" Mavis asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Natsu nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Of course! Everyone's counting on me. There's no way I'm gonna screw this up**!" **Natsu exclaimed. Mavis just laughed at the young man's eagerness.

"Alright then. Once we get started, there's no going back. You're only going to get one shot at this. Are you sure you're ready?" Mavis asked. Mavis knew that Natsu could handle this, but she was still worried about him. Currently, he was the last surviving member of Fairy Tail. He was possibly the worlds last chance too. She had reason to be nervous. Natsu of course, wasn't nervous at all, and just nodded his head and smiled.

"Relax Master Mavis! I've got this." Natsu said reassuringly. Mavis just sighed. They were only getting one shot at this. But if Natsu was sure he was ready, then they had to do this now.

"Alright Natsu, if you're sure. Remember, my defensive wall will only last for about 10 minutes. Your body will be in the same state it was in before you entered the sphere. You have to push past all that pain and move forward." Mavis warned.

"I understand Master. I won't let you guys down. Not again." Natsu said. Mavis smiled warmly at the young man.

"Well then, lets get going." Mavis said with a tone of finality. Natsu nodded his head in the affirmative. A flash of white light blinded Natsu. The next thing he knew, he was losing consciousness. But just as he was about to pass out, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Just remember Natsu, you're never alone."

* * *

When Natsu woke up, he felt that his whole body was broken. It was a struggle just to stay awake considering the state he was in. But he couldn't afford to lose any time. He heard the taunts, growls, and roars of his enemies behind him. He tried to push himself up off the ground, but his left arm gave out about halfway through, and he fell back to the ground. Natsu groaned in pain and frustration. His enemies just laughed at his struggle. Natsu tried again, this time, only using his right arm and legs. With some difficulty and a lot of pain, he managed to get up.

It was actually very difficult to stand at this point. His legs felt like jelly, and every step felt like he was walking on glass while he was barefoot. But he persevered. He was somewhat close to the Eclipse Gate now after several minutes of walking.

"Alright ya damn gate...you're gonna light a fire in my belly, that's a promise!" Natsu shouted.

"Human, what do you think you're doing? Accept the fact that you have lost, and join your comrades in the afterlife!" the white haired man shouted. The man charged at Natsu, but crashed into what seemed like an invisible wall. The man looked baffled and bewildered.

"What type of magic is this boy? You're only delaying the inevitable!" the white haired man stated. Natsu just laughed to himself.

'_Thank you Master Mavis. I really owe you one._' Natsu thought. Natsu now stood in front of the towering gate. He could feel the magical pressure on his shoulders, trying to push him down. But the Salamander wouldn't give. He readied himself to absorb all the magic it took in order to get where he needed to go. He would get revenge on these Fairy Tail wannabes.

Natsu took in a deep breath, attempting to suck in as much fire magic as he could. And luckily for him, Master Mavis was correct. There was fire magic currently powering the gate. However, the white haired man took notice of this.

"What do you think you're doing human?" the man demanded. The man and his comrades were pounding away at the shield protecting with Natsu, with little success. They were growing more and more frustrated at the fact that they were being outsmarted by a human.

"_Hurry Natsu, I can't hold them back much longer!_" Mavis communicated using telepathy.

"_Understood Master! Have I absorbed enough magic yet_?" the young man asked.

"_Not yet Natsu. Keep going!_" Mavis encouraged. Natsu didn't say anything, choosing to focus on the task at hand. However, with the constant explosions and growling going on behind him, Natsu was finding it hard to concentrate. The fact that he could barely stand wasn't helping him at all. However, just when he thought he was going to absorb all he needed, fire stopped coming from the gate. Just when things couldn't get any worse, right?

"_Uh...Master, please tell me I've eaten enough fire magic from the gate._" Natsu said worriedly.

"_Sorry Natsu, not yet._" the ghost said regretfully. Natsu panicked. He still had another option, but he's never tried to eat lightning before. He would have a better chance of eating lightning if he were in "Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode", but activating it would cause the Eclipse Gate to absorb his magic, which would make the situation a lot worse than it already it was.

As if Mavis could sense his panic, she spoke to him.

"_It's okay Natsu, we all believe in you. You can do it._" she said soothingly. Natsu felt the warmth of her words in his heart. He smiled weakly. Then, he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He looked up at the Eclipse Gate. He then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate . He managed to block out out all other sounds around him. He was trying to sense the lightning magic in the gate.

"_C'mon, focus...remember the feeling of that lighting striking you for the first time. Remember your first fused roar of lightning and fire. Remember the feeling…_" Natsu started reciting to himself. Then, he saw it.

A lightning strike.

"There is is!" Natsu exclaimed. He took in a deep breath, and began the process of absorbing magic. At first, nothing happened, and that worried both Natsu and Mavis. But then, Ligtning started bursting forth from the gate. Mavis was practically jumping for joy.

"_Natsu, you did it! You're eating lightning!_" Mavis cried. Natsu would have been jumping for joy for well if he wasn't in so much pain, or ya know, busy eating said lightning. The feeling of eating lightning was very different than eating fire. Eating fire was like eating really hot, smoked food. Eating lighting however, was like eating something sour, yet sweet. However, the new found technique was taxing on his body, and he couldn't really take much more of it.

"_Master Mavis, have I absorbed enough magic yet? I can't take much more of this!_" Natsu exclaimed.

"_Yes, you've absorbed more than enough Natsu! Now quickly, go through the gate!_" Mavis commanded. Natsu nodded, and made his way through the gate as quickly as his damaged body allowed him too. The white haired man saw this, and screamed in anger.

"Damn you human! We'll get you, I swear it!" the man yelled. But Natsu paid no attention to him. He had finally made it into the portal, and it was certainly something else. While the outside of the portal was white, the inside of the portal was like a rainbow. Various colors were seen throughout the entirety of the portal. Beyond those colors though, he could see various landscapes in the distance. Natsu saw things like vast oceans, towering mountains, and tranquil forests. And strangely enough, it was so quiet. The silence mixed with the strange and out of no where scenery gave Natsu a sense of anxiety. Something about this scene was very discomforting. Just what was he walking into? He wasn't sure anymore.

He kept walking in the same direction for what seemed like an eternity, unsure if he was actually making any progress or not. The pain that shot through his body was becoming worse with each step he took. It felt as though he were being stabbed, beaten, and electrocuted all at the same time. He felt it becoming harder and harder to stay awake. Just when he felt that he couldn't take anymore, a bright flash of light appeared from nowhere, causing Natsu to cover his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself alone, in the middle of a forest.

"Great, now where am I?" Natsu asked himself irritably. This forest was nothing special, surprisingly enough. It was pretty average as far as forests go. Lots of tall green trees, lots of grass. Natsu looked up and saw a clear, blue sky, she sun shining brightly down across the land.

"Well, at least its peaceful here. It makes...a great place to...take a nap…" Natsu said, as he slowly passed out. Fatigue and injury finally caught up to the young Dragon Slayer, as he no longer had the strength to stand. He slowly fell backwards, hitting the ground rather hard. But Natsu didn't feel a thing. He was already out cold by the time he hit the ground.

* * *

Moka Akashiya was looking forward to another year at Yokai Academy. After the long summer break, she was looking forward to seeing all of her friends, especially Tsukune. The young vampire never seemed to be able to get the human off of her mind. Well, at least for her outer self that is.

You see, Moka had two very distinct personalities. There was the "Outer" personality, who was the personality seen most often. She had pink hair and bright green eyes. She was of average height, and was stunningly beautiful; a fact that was not missed by any male student who attended Yokai was very kind to everyone she met, and was one of the school's brightest students. However, everyone has a darkside.

Moka's other personality was much more aggressive. "Inner" Moka had silver hair and piercing red eyes. She was more filled out than Outer Moka. She was cold, ruthless, and very powerful. A prideful, Shinso Vampire, Inner Moka was among the school's strongest monsters. While Outer Moka cared deeply for Tsukune, Inner Moka only cared about him and protected him to make Outer Moka happy. The two shared a very sisterly bond, even though they shared a body and a life.

Regardless of the two's preference in company, they both felt at home in the halls of Yokai Academy. With everything resolved from the previous year, the two, technically one, were hoping for a normal year.

Unfortunately, fate isn't always fair to the kind.

Moka was currently riding her bike towards the school, when she picked up on a very strange, but delicious scent. Being a vampire gave her heightened senses, the sense of smell being one of them. This particular scent was very familiar, but also very different. She knew that scent, she just didn't know who it belonged to.

It was the scent of blood. Human blood.

But it, wasn't Tsukune's.

"Whose blood is that? it smells fresh and...delicious. It's almost intoxicating." Moka said to herself. Just then, the rosario around her neck began shaking lightly. A red eye with a black, cat like pupil opened in the center of it, indicating that Inner Moka was awake and paying attention.

"_This person's aura is weak. They're dying. Human or no, I won't let their life go to waste. We should find them." _Inner Moka told her counterpart. Outer Moka nodded, agreeing with her darker half. If Tsukune taught her anything, it was that not all humans are evil. She wouldn't let someone just die. Not if there was something she could about it.

After about 15 minutes of searching, she found someone. A boy with spiky, pink hair. He wore a sleeveless black waistcoat with gold stripes near the opening of the jacket, baggy white pants, and black sandals. he also wore a scaled, white scarf around his neck. What surprised Moka were his injuries. He was bruised and bloodied almost everywhere she could see on his body. The only indication he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Who could have done this to this guy?" Moka wondered, shocked that a human could still be alive considering the extent of his injuries.

"_We can figure that out later. Right now, we need to get him to the school so he can be properly treated._" Inner Moka told her other self. Outer Moka reluctantly agreed, and picked up the boy, carrying him bridal style. She figured that her super strength and enhanced speed would be faster than riding her bike, so she dashed towards the school, keeping the injured boy close to her.

* * *

**And so the crossover officially begins! I'm really trying to stay true to the source material, but I'm also trying to put my own spin on the plot, ya know? Feedback really helps with the writing process, and it really makes my day. So please, read and review! And have a great day! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3-Arrival-Part 2

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've actually had the story written for about a week now, I just haven't had the time to type it up till now. I wanna start by saying thank you to everyone who has supported the story in one way or another. It really means a lot to me, ya know! I'll try and answer the questions my reviews have asked, but some of those questions may or may not be answered, depending on the topic. So, sorry if your question isn't answered, I don't wanna spoil anything big. But anyway, enough of me, lets get on with chapter 3.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire. All characters and locations belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsukune Aono was currently on the school bus, specifically the bus designed for the school for monsters, Yokai Academy. After his summer break, he was looking forward to another year with his friends. While not the brightest student, he was well liked by students and faculty. Well, once the male students were done trying to kill him to kill him for being the object of Moka Akashiya's affection.

Yes, you heard right. Tsukune was the love interest of Moka. Well, at least the Outer Moka. Inner Moka cared for him, but only because she had to. Tsukune had no idea how he was so lucky as to obtain Moka's love, but he thanked whatever gods there may be for his fortune. However, a lot of grief came out of this seemingly lucky blessing.

You see, Moka wasn't the only one who loved Tsukune. There was Kurumu, the succubus with a good cause, who claimed Tsukune as her destined one; the one she would marry. Next, there was Yukari, the underaged witch who wanted to have a threesome with Tsukune and Moka. Finally, there was Mizore. Mizore was Tsukune's stalker, and his biggest fan. She was a shy girl, who happened to be a snow fairy. Tsukune didn't know what to do about his "harem", seeing how he only had eyes for Moka. He wanted to tell the other girls that he didn't feel the same way, but he didn't want to hurt them.

"Man oh man, what am I gonna do about these girls? They're gonna be the death of me someday." Tsukune sighed to himself. His worries were justified. The members of his harem were very jealous of Moka, and of each other. The young man's distress didn't go unnoticed by the bus driver, who laughed to himself at the boy's troubles.

"Havin girl troubles, are ya kid?" the creepy driver inquired. Tsukune looked over that the man. He then sighed and shook his head in the affirmative.

"You have no idea, sir." the boy told the driver. They had just entered the tunnel, which in reality, was a portal to the academy. Tsukune turned his head and looked out the window, wondering what kind of misadventures awaited him this year.

"Hey, kid." the driver suddenly said, catching the young man's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Tsukune asked.

"Watch your back this year. I've gotta feelin that somethin big is gonna happen this year." the mysterious driver warned. Tsukune just nodded his head. He did value the driver's opinion, but really, how much crazier could things get. he's almost died a handful of times, and he's got a harem of monster girls who want to marry him. Life was pretty crazy as it was right now. But, being the respectful young man he was, he took the driver's advice.

"Will do sir. I always have to watch my back around here anyways." Tsukune said honestly. The bus driver nodded in response.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the school's bus stop. He shuffled off of the bus, saying his usual 'good bye' to the driver, while the driver gave his usual warning about being careful. Tsukune stepped off the bus and took a look around at the morbid, yet strangely beautiful landscape before him. Barren trees were standing tall, while the blood red sea glistened in the sun over the cliffside. The boy smiled lightly. The he was an outsider, a stranger in a strange land, he felt at home here. This place had a strange sense of welcoming to it. Tsukune took a deep breath and began his long trek to the school.

* * *

Moka was not having the best of times. she had been running for some time now, but she was very distracted. The scent of this boy's blood was intoxicating, and she was finding it very hard not too taste it. She was almost to the school, but the boy's aura was growing weaker and weaker by the second. She didn't know how he was still alive at this point.

'_He must have a very strong will..._' Moka thought to herself. Meanwhile, Inner Moka was a little more skeptical of the situation. By all signs, this boy should be dead. No human could take the kind of injuries he had and still be breathing. There was something about him that just threw her off. She would be sure to to ask him who he was and how he got here. If she ever got the chance, that is. The two-in-one vampire was so caught up in their thoughts, that they didn't even notice that they had arrived at the school. Both Moka's sighed in relief. They were almost there.

"Just a little longer, hang in there." Outer Moka said, both to herself and to the pink haired boy she was carrying. In almost no time at all, she had arrived at the Nurse's office. Despite the fact that it was only a Nurse's office, it had all the equipment your standard hospital would have. Moka immediately set the boy down on a vacant bed and fetched the Nurse.

"Miss, please, this boy needs help. I found him in the forest like this. I think he's dying. Please, help him!" the pink haired vampire pleaded. The Nurse couldn't say no to that face, but taking a look at her patient, she didn't know if she would be able to help him or not. However, the Nurse wasn't about to ignore her job, and quickly got to work. Moka sat on a nearby chair, waiting for the Nurse to be finished with her work.

* * *

It took several hours of nonstop work, but the Nurse managed to stabilize the boy's vitals. She sealed up all of his cuts, and managed to get an IV into him, giving him medicine for anything that may be infected, and helping to reduce the pain. The Nurse finally came into the waiting room, where Moka was. The poor vampire had actually fallen asleep waiting for news on the boy's condition. The Nurse gently woke Moka up, not wanting to startle the young woman. The pink haired vampire let out a loud yawn upon waking. It took a minute for her to register where she was and what was going on. When it clicked, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Miss, is that boy going to be alright?!" Moka asked worriedly. The Nurse smiled at the girl's kindness.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine. You got him here just in time. Any later, and he might not have made it." the Nurse told Moka. Moka sighed in relief.

"Is he awake?" Moka asked. The Nurse shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. He won't be awake for some time." The Nurse said.

"Oh…" Moka said sadly. "Well, I'll just stop by later then." she finished with a smile. The two women said their 'goodbyes'. With that, Moka left for class.

* * *

Tsukune was more than a little worried when he saw that Moka wasn't in homeroom or their first three classes of the day. however, the rest of Tsukune's harem were practically jumping for joy. Without Moka around, they finally had their chance.

Unfortunately for them, their hopes were dashed when the incognito vampire walked into class.

Tsukune's face immediately brightened, while Moka blushed and smiled. Inner Moka just sighed to herself. The other member's of Tsukune's harem sighed in defeat.

Moka took her seat after apologizing to the teacher for being. She sat right next to Tsukune, as usual. Tsukune immediately asked the question that had been bothering him since homeroom that morning.

"Moka, where have you been?" Tsukune asked his crush. Moka scratched her head and smiled sheepishly at the human boy.

"I'll tell you later Tsukune. I think you'll find it a rather interesting story." she told him. Tsukune just nodded in response, and continued to listen to the teacher's rambling about something the students really couldn't care less about. It really did bother Tskune as to what kept Moka, but he figured it must have been important.

Moka on the other hand was distracted by the pink haired boy. How did a human get through the barrier that protected the school? And what on earth gave him such brutal injuries?

* * *

"Natsu, why didn't you protect me? a disfigured Lucy asked a terrified Natsu.

"Luce, I…" Natsu tried, but couldn't finish. Another voice interrupted him.

"You loser. I always knew that you were weak." a male voice said. Natsu looked around and saw Gray, with cuts all over his body. His hands were also missing from his arms. Natsu visibly flinched at what he saw. He was about to speak up, but another voice kept him from doing so.

"This is what you saved me for? So I could die an even more painful death?" Erza's voice said. Natsu located her, and saw gaping holes all over her body. The most prominent hole was where her heart was supposed to be. Tear;s started to well up at the corners of the Dragon Slayer's eyes.

"Erza, I...I tried...I…" Natsu couldn't finish. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"So this is the man I trusted my powers to? If I had known you were this weak, I would have given them to someone stronger, maybe Gajeel or Wendy." a gruff voice said mockingly. Natsu turned to see Laxus. A headless Laxus, who held his head in his hands.

At this point, Natsu was as scared as he was sad. He didn't know why his friends were saying these things to him. He didn't know his family could be so cruel. The tears that were at his eyes fell freely down his face now. Natsu couldn't talk, couldn't comprehend why this was happening.

"If only I were stronger…" Natsu muttered to himself. The visions of his departed friends just kept saying the same things over and over again.

He was weak.

He didn't deserve to live.

He was a disappointment.

He failed to protect them.

Why couldn't he protect them?

* * *

In reality, Natsu wa having a nightmare. Tears fell freely down his face as he thrashed about violently on the bed. The Nurse looked at the young boy, clearly worried about him.

"What an awful nightmare he must be having." The Nurse muttered to herself. She got a facecloth and ran it under warm water. When she was done with that, she squeezed out any excess water. She proceeded to fold it afterwards, and then put it on Natsu's forehead. She turned around to walk back to her desk to do some work, when suddenly, she heard something. A sizzling kind of sound. She turned around and looked at Natsu. She saw that the facecloth had completely dried up.

"Well that's odd." the woman muttered to herself. She grabbed the facecloth and repeated the process over again. When she began to walk back to her desk, she heard the same sizzling sound again. Shen she turned around again, she saw that the facecloth on his head had somehow caught on fire. The Nurse panicked. She ran and grabbed a bucket to fill with water. After filling said bucket with as much water as she could, she ran over to Natsu, throwing the buckets contents on his head in an attempt to put the fire out...which just so happened to still be on Natsu's head. The poor Dragon Slayer jumped at the sudden splash of cold water across his face, coughing as he sat up.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You tryin to kill me or somethin?" Natsu managed to say between coughs.

"Sorry...it's just that the cloth on your head had caught on fire…" the Nurse said apologetically. Natsu, being as dense and used to fire as he was, failed to understand the problem.

"So?" Natsu asked. The Nurse's eyes widened in surprise.

"You could have been seriously hurt!" the Nurse exclaimed. Natsu just laughed at the Nurse.

"Fire can't hurt me!" Natsu happily exclaimed. To prove his point, he ignited his hand on fire. The poor Nurse jumped in surprise at this. After the initial shock, she bowed apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't know.." the Nurse mumbled. Natsu just waved her her off.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. Where am I anyway?" Natsu asked, taking a look around. The room he was in kind of looked like the infirmary back at Fairy Tail, but there were pieces of equipment he didn't recognize.

"You're in the infirmary at Yokai Academy." the Nurse said politely. Natsu just looked at the Nurse blankly.

"Never heard of it." the pink haired youth said flatly. The Nurse sweat dropped. How had never heard of this place? All monsters know about this place, right?

"Where are you from?" the Nurse prodded, interested as to how this boy never heard of the infamous academy. Natsu thought about it for a bit, deciding that it wsn't a very good idea to say he was from the past.

"I'm from...somewhere very far away." Natsu said, half lying. He was technically lying. He was from really far away. Somewhere in the far off past. The Nurse just nodded. he obviously wasn't up for sharing anything.

"Well, you should rest up for a while. After that, you should see the headmaster." the Nurse suggested. Natsu again, looked at her blankly.

"The headmaster?" Natsu asked dumbly. The Nurse sighed in response.

"Of course! A young man like you needs to be enrolled in a school such as this!" The Nurse explained, aggravation evident in her voice.

'_If I become a student here, I may be able to find out more about those bastards who attacked us..._' Natsu thought to himself. He looked at the Nurse and smiled.

"Alright then, I'll become a student here!"

* * *

**So what did you all think? I realize that there was a lot of jumping around in this chapter, but I wanted to get to everyone's situation for this part. This will probably be cleared up in the next chapter or two. Also, I apologize that there wasn't any action. But this chapter was more pointed towards the actual characters. There will be plenty of action in future chapters, trust me! But anyway, I'll try and get chapter 4 up in the next week or two, just bare with me. Thank you to everyone who is supporting the story, and anyone who will be. I really love to hear all of your feedback, so please, leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked, and any predictions you might have! Well, until next time. See you all later!**


End file.
